


Pain

by AstroBlacke, InkyTurtle (Melodistic), Werecakes



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Donnie's way too hard on himself, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mikey is probably the true hero here, PTSD, Pining, Raph doesn't mean to be a jerk, Sad, brothers supporting each other, former Mental abuse mentioned, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, when relationships go bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroBlacke/pseuds/AstroBlacke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/pseuds/InkyTurtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: This is acomic.Leonardo sees his brothers are not happy in their relationship with each other, but when he confronts Donatello things don't go as well as he had hoped forcing Donatello and Raphael to break up, but at what cost?





	1. If you speak, I will faulter

This section was created by [Werecakes](http://www.garnetshell.tumblr.com).

Author notes; 

I’m purposely not saying who Donnie was with before, nor whom Raph had his fling with so that people can come up with their own ideas.

Donnie’s extremely loyal and he won’t back out of a relationship unless that person does something he can’t forgive or unless they are the ones to let him go. He’ll stick with it, even if will kill him.


	2. You leave me weak and breathless

This section was created by [Inkyturtle](http://www.inkyturtle.tumblr.com).

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_You’re the strongest person I know._


	3. you make me numb

This chapter was done by [Astroblacke](http://www.astroblacke.tumblr.com). Please give all these artists a comment and shout out!


	4. tired and scared

This chapter was created by [Werecakes](http://www.garnetshell.tumblr.com).

I found this part to be hard to create only because of the weight of it.

 


	5. Tired of the way that things have been

This part was created by [Inkyturtle](http://www.inkyturtle.tumblr.com).

 

_No forgiveness. Only empathy._


	6. Hearts left to bleed

Unfortunately, this is the last installment that our dear [AstroBlacke](http://www.astroblacke.tumblr.com) had time to make. We wish her all the best in the world!


	7. tell me the truth in the dark

This section was created by [Inkyturtle](http://www.inkyturtle.tumblr.com). Remember to please show your support for this comic with lots of comments! Thank you!!

_But I can hope._


End file.
